


傲慢与偏见

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Three Players
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 是你想的那种3 players。老板匿名，有定制猫魅族梗。商稿！商稿！极其啊十八，承受力低慎入！





	傲慢与偏见

现任骑士总长艾默里克阁下的办公室外，阿尔菲诺抱臂靠在墙上，一言不发地盯着那扇紧闭的门。  
光已经进去很久了，不知道在和艾默里克阁下谈论什么。或许是国事，又或许是别的，但艾默里克看起来并不想是热衷闲聊的类型，所以即使阿尔菲诺心中担忧泛起丝丝醋意，他也老老实实待在门口等着光办完正事出来，好接她一起回去。他倾慕光之战士，这不是什么了不得的事情，艾欧泽亚遍地都是仰慕英雄的人，阿尔菲诺毫不避讳自己的感情，以尚未成熟的体格来表达看似幼稚，却实实在在地掩盖了内心的真实想法，让人恍惚间以为只是个被英雄色彩迷晕了头的幼稚鬼。只有他自己清楚，当心中思念光的时候是什么感觉——  
说来很羞涩，但阿尔菲诺已然成年，对于男女之事多少有些了解。许多个寂寞难耐的夜晚，每每想起光的音容笑貌时，下身就异常耿直地充血变硬，非得用手才能缓解一二。躲在黑暗的被子里，整个空间只有他灼热的喘息，脑海中越是闪过有关光的记忆，手上的动作越是停不下来，直到喷出白浊液体，思维一片空白时，他才觉得日渐贪婪的内心得以轻微的慰藉。  
光，他如此渴望拥抱她，却又要依然装作那个无知少年的模样跟随左右。  
“英雄阁下，请您路上小心。”艾默里克亲自拉开门将光送出来，拉起她的一只手优雅郑重地亲吻手背，这早已是他们之间心照不宣的礼仪，光从未拒绝，但这幅场景无论让阿尔菲诺看多少次都习惯不了。  
“光，艾默里克阁下。”阿尔菲诺故作轻快地迎上去，打断他们进一步的依依惜别。“此次的事件着实棘手万分，看来又是一场苦战了。让我们一起并肩作战吧！”  
光与艾默里克深深对望一眼，抽回手转身若无其事地附和道：“是啊，以后要拜托你了，阿尔菲诺。”  
“阿尔菲诺阁下。”艾默里克突然开口，面上是一如既往温和礼貌的微笑，开口却不无讽刺地说：“又免不了让您做英雄阁下的跟班了，想必您，会十分卖力吧？”阿尔菲诺知道他是什么意思，被戳中痛处却又不好在光面前发作，只得咬牙忍下这口气，转身先行一步。光连忙扯扯艾默里克的袖子，示意他不要过分，艾默里克反手将她娇小的手握在掌心里，低声诉说不满：“为什么总是不干脆拒绝他？你明知道的。”  
“艾默里克，抱歉……”光与他十指相交，叹气道。“他还年轻，这样未免太伤人，我希望能让这件事比较温和地过去。”  
艾默里克不语，只将她的手掌放在唇边又浅浅亲吻。他赞同光的想法，太过年轻便经受感情挫折，无论对谁都是难捱的打击，但是，这并不意味着正与光相恋的他毫无想法。  
在艾默里克眼里，可从来没有把外表是少年的阿尔菲诺当做孩子。恰恰相反，他认为阿尔菲诺少年的外表下，藏着的是一颗蠢蠢欲动想要成长躁动不安的内心。成熟而早慧的小小少年，光凭道理是无法被说服的。艾默里克不介意让自己成为恶的那方。  
当然，如果征得光同意的话。

忘忧骑士亭，艾默里克的私人办公室，按理说不应该把私人感情放在这里。一开始两人是达成共识的，然而当基本不回家的工作狂遇上常年在外跑腿的“英雄”碰撞，时间紧迫之下，场所地点也就不是有余力去挑选的了。艾默里克揽过光纤细的腰肢，将她推倒在自己宽阔的办公桌上，唇舌纠缠夹杂响起情难自已的喘息，衣料厮磨着一件件从两人身上褪下来散落一地。艾默里克向来是个有耐心且前戏充足的完美恋人，舌头舔舐着光的嘴唇，待她微微张口便迅速深入搅动，像是某种强力的磁铁吮吸着把她的舌头圈到外面，仅以舌尖极富技巧地摩擦交缠。光并不是第一次与艾默里克灵肉相交，身体早已熟悉且怀念他的触碰，只是几个深吻，她就感觉自己下身湿软得一塌糊涂，花穴深处瘙痒难耐，渴望艾默里克的性器深入其中。然而艾默里克今天却没有这么体贴，光的双腿夹住他的腰，花穴口抵在他硬得发烫的分身上缓慢蹭着，艾默里克粗重的喘息，却不肯轻易给予光想要的东西，只顾对光上下其手更多地挑逗她，让她不安分地扭动身体，用自己毛茸茸的尾巴挠着艾默里克结实的下腹，喉咙里发出猫类表示抗议的“呼噜”声，以示自己的不满。  
“这么想要吗？”艾默里克笑着轻吻光微红的脸颊，目光有意无意回头望向办公室的门，在看似紧闭的门上停顿几秒，突然抬高声音。“我们的客人到了，你马上就会得到满足，光。”  
沉浸在情欲中的光不甚明白，艾默里克显然不打算给她反应的机会，早就高昂肿胀的分身猛地从湿漉漉的花穴里插进来，一气顶到深处，突如其来的满足感让光绷紧了脚背发出猫类的娇俏叫声，搂紧艾默里克的脖颈，亲昵地主动亲吻他微笑着的双唇。艾默里克熟悉光的身体和喜好，将她的双腿抬高熟稔地自下而上重重撞击花穴深处，张口叼着她凸起的粉嫩乳尖啃咬吸吮。  
“艾默里克……”光发出极舒服的呻吟，动情万分呼唤着爱人的名字。  
艾默里克剧烈喘息着，从喉咙里发出低沉的浅笑。“舒服吗……光……”  
“嗯……快些……我还……要更多……”光被压在桌上，身体随剧烈的抽插不断起伏，她勾住艾默里克的脖颈毫不避讳说出自己的渴望，沉浸在此时无边欲望的潮水中。艾默里克的冲撞又加重力道，深得仿佛要顶到小腹，宫口被撞得有些隐隐作痛，却更加渴望下一次粗暴的侵犯，光的双腿紧紧夹住艾默里克的腰，像是与他合为一体般用花穴大口吞没他的性器，交合处淫靡的水声、肉体碰撞声将这处白日里严肃的办公室变成灵与肉交合的游乐场。“艾默里克……”快达到高潮时，光几乎是尖叫着喊出爱人的名字，紧紧搂住她腰肢不断抽送的艾默里克抓住身下乱晃的猫尾巴，有些粗暴地扯过来缠在手上，满足地听着光在自己身下发出不同于人类、本能性的尖声猫叫，才将忍耐已久的爱液发泄在花穴深处。  
“艾默里克……不要这样弄尾巴啦……”光瘫软在桌上大口喘息，半是羞涩半是嗔怒地小声抱怨。“太刺激……会受不了的……”  
显然对方并不打算顺从，艾默里克将缠在手上的尾巴松开了些，并不回答，手法娴熟地上下抓弄抚摸光的尾巴，令她难以遏制地低低叫了几声，在光下一次开口抱怨前干脆地用深吻堵住她想要抱怨的唇舌。  
在桌上打情骂俏的两人身后，办公室的木门毫无征兆地被推开了，开门那人动作之谨慎轻柔，似乎怕打搅了这对恩爱情侣。从他发白的面色上也能够看出原因，呆若木鸡站在那里的，是深夜跟随光的脚步而来的少年，阿尔菲诺。  
阿尔菲诺来得很早，甚至在两人刚开始时就站在门外了。艾默里克刻意给办公室的门留下一道缝隙，好让他能清楚地听到看到室内发生的一切。他看到自己心中美好的身影躺在令他嫉妒的男人身下，听到她发出如此愉悦娇媚的声音，而他竟然在这样尴尬又悲哀的角落里，听着室内的交合产生了反应。至少那个令人嫉妒的男人说对了一点，他确实很乐意成为光的跟班，哪怕是被其他人拥抱在身下，阿尔菲诺也依然喜爱她，因她动情的声音而下身挺立。尽管他认为自己内心已足够成熟，但无论如何，他的外表他的身体始终还是那个小小少年，他没有办法给予光想要的欢愉，像那个男人一样。

“艾默里克阁下，您让我看这场演出，是害怕我抢占您的位置吗？”阿尔菲诺站在门口，讽刺地丢出一句攻击性言辞。  
显然这句话引发了艾默里克的不悦，一向谦和有加的绅士皱了皱眉，用居高临下的口吻说道：“阿尔菲诺阁下，我在提醒您，不要将爪子伸到别人家里。”他有意无意地瞟过阿尔菲诺鼓起的裆部，轻蔑地微微一笑。“是否能与我竞争，您心里再清楚不过了，不是吗？”  
面对艾默里克这样的劲敌，向来理智的阿尔菲诺一时冲昏头脑，不经大脑的讥讽语言立刻脱口而出：“我想，您长期伏案的身体一定很力不从心吧。这样的事，还是交由年轻人比较好。”说罢，阿尔菲诺也有样学样，瞥过艾默里克暴露在空气中的身体，发出一声冷笑。  
“阿尔菲诺！艾默里克！”处在风暴中心的光顾不上尴尬，连忙出声制止。“这里不是吵架的场所，都别再说了。”  
两位男性不约而同地收敛起来，抿唇不语，目光在空气中碰撞却激烈得能摩擦出电流火花，剑拔弩张的氛围一触即发。光轻轻扯了扯艾默里克的衣角，试图劝阻他不要继续，然而两个男人似乎在这个问题上无论如何也不肯退让，十二神保佑，如果他们不是优秀的绅士拥有良好的修养，恐怖此刻已经拔出武器拼个你死我活了。纠结如乱麻的事情让向来耿直的光有些头疼，她很想像对待敌人那样将他们两打倒了事，但这么做必然会带来更大的隐患。这令人大气不敢出的环境已经让她把偷欢被撞见的羞耻心和自尊全都抛在脑后了，眼见委婉劝说无果，光披了件艾默里克的衣服，从桌上跳下来，走到两人中间阻断这场交锋。  
“阿尔菲诺……”光决定先从源头开始疏导。“抱歉，没有给你带来好的引导。你很聪慧，我想你应该明白我的心意……抱歉，没能够回应你的感情，我……”  
“光，别说了……”阿尔菲诺走上来，一手拉住她柔软的手掌，一手迟疑着抚上光的脸颊，笑容一如既往的温和。“我知道，但我控制不住，这颗脆弱的心在爱上你的那刻就不再属于我了。”  
艾默里克当即从后面靠近，臂弯环过光的身体将阿尔菲诺的手扯开。“小朋友，你是在挑衅吗？”艾默里克很少动怒，但能从他咬牙切齿的口吻里听出，他确实被惹怒了。  
“我不是小孩子了。”阿尔菲诺好整以暇地收回被扯开的手，轻拍了拍，抬头看向被艾默里克搂住的光，委屈道：“光，我只想获得一个与艾默里克阁下公平竞争的机会，难道你如此狠心，要让我陷入伤心欲绝的境地吗？”  
这并不是一个过分的要求，光本来坚定的心顿时动摇了几分。“我……”  
艾默里克感觉到光的犹豫，危机感油然而生，他将光搂紧几分，咬牙沉声一字一句地说道：“别挑战我的耐心，小朋友……你能做什么？”  
阿尔菲诺逼近几步，露出似是诡计得逞的微笑，不顾艾默里克如何搂住光，拉起她的一只手放在唇边亲吻。“您能做到的事情，我也能做到。”  
“你很有胆量。”艾默里克冷笑一声。“让我们看看，你的话语是否和行动一样真实可信。”  
光还没弄懂他们在打什么哑谜，身体被艾默里克从背后抱起来，和他一齐坐到办公桌的边缘。艾默里克搂住腰肢的手突然下滑到双腿间，不轻不重地拨弄了几下红肿的凸起，趁光猝不及防绷紧后背之际，拉起她的尾巴，将手指伸到尚未被开采过的后穴，轻轻拨开后穴的褶皱，一点点朝内部探进去。  
“艾默里克……你！唔！”陌生的被侵犯感来不及处理，前方阿尔菲诺已经打开她的双腿，俯下身来惩罚地啃了一口大腿根部的肌肤，艾默里克先前射在花穴内的白浊液体还没来得及清理，此时随着体位一点点流出来，挂在穴口的绒毛上格外羞耻。阿尔菲诺毫不在意，轻轻替她擦拭不属于自己的痕迹，随手抹在自己衣服上，吻住粉嫩的两片花瓣。他的吻很温柔，像是极为神圣的仪式般，怜爱地轻啄花穴口的花瓣和凸起的红豆；他的舌头并不似艾默里克那样富有技巧，更像初生的小型犬类，用舌尖谨慎小心地配合嘴唇一点点去舔舐花穴的肌肤。这样青涩的亲吻和抚摸更让人紧张和敏感，心脏也随着他的行动高高悬起又重重摔落，身体也不由自主紧绷起来。艾默里克的手指被骤然缩紧的后穴吸住，显然阿尔菲诺的爱抚令光很有感觉，这让他有些醋意，故意托起光的身体，让她的后穴吞吃自己昂扬的分身再次缓缓坐下。  
陌生地域被填满的感觉令光有些慌乱。“艾默里克……不……”她扭动着身体试图让过分深入的性器脱离开，身后的爱人环住她的腰肢，以唇舌将光的喊叫呻吟统统堵在口中，不肯留一分一毫给阿尔菲诺。  
“阿尔菲诺阁下，您这样可赢不了我。”光被艾默里克吻得晕头转向，迷迷糊糊中听到头顶有人这样说道。  
身下传来一阵轻笑。“您也好不到哪儿去，艾默里克阁下。”  
来自阿尔菲诺的爱抚不再是畏手畏脚的亲吻，他大起胆子用手指配合唇舌深入到花穴内部，不放过任何一处，细致认真地探索光的敏感地带，并给予那里加倍的照料和关爱。光的花穴被玩弄得湿漉漉的，两片花瓣在阿尔菲诺唇下一张一合，似乎在表达渴望，看起来糟糕透了，阿尔菲诺用舌头将它们温柔地拨开，手指则随着舌头挑逗那两块柔嫩的肌肤。他的手指不似常年在前线的艾默里克，带着恰到好处的干燥和粗粝，挤进花穴里时有些许疼痛，但他试探着很快便摸索到能让光快感不断的抽送和摩擦方式。手指每一次抠动抽送，带出一片淫荡得要命的水花，溅在穴口的毛发上。猫魅族私处的毛发并不似人类那样是弯曲茂密的丛林，反而是一整块皮草，短短的绒毛平整而柔软，透明的汁液挂在上面，就像晨曦之时草原上沾染的露珠。阿尔菲诺将灼热的吐息喷在那块皮草上，看那处小穴因为自己的爱抚而一开一合发出邀请，光的尾巴在身下摇摇晃晃蜷缩成可爱的形状，他不禁伸手抓住那条羞涩的尾巴，用手指拨动抚摸着。  
尾巴被抓住的刺激让光瞬间弹起来，喉咙里一声尖叫被强压下去，后穴不自觉的夹紧里面的性器，险些让努力忍耐中的艾默里克缴械投降。阿尔菲诺自然不会放过她的任何敏感部位，一手玩弄着光的整根尾巴，一手用她毛茸茸的尾巴末端代替手指去与自己的花穴摩擦交合，两片花瓣被摩擦得充血嫣红，花穴自作主张地吸住阿尔菲诺抽送的手指。太过强烈的快感已然让光发不出声音，她仰靠着艾默里克的胸膛，闭起眼睛咬牙承受一阵阵来袭的快感。艾默里克知道这是光舒服极了的样子——她的喉咙不可遏制地发出“呼噜”地猫类叫声，腰肢不安地扭动着，时不时用后穴搅拌他的性器。温暖紧致的甬道像一张嘴完全将性器吞纳进去，反复舔舐玩弄，光的身体随阿尔菲诺的玩弄而产生阵阵反应，就好像阿尔菲诺的唇舌隔着肌理传达过来，这种感觉很奇怪，令艾默里克的身体和心理在舒服与不爽的矛盾之间不断徘徊。  
“光……”艾默里克轻声呼唤她的名字，却不知道该开口说什么。  
回应艾默里克的是光达到顶端，再也无法忍耐的短促尖叫，身体瘫软地前倾靠在阿尔菲诺怀里，而这一切的始作俑者，阿尔菲诺终于得到拥抱心上人的机会，青涩地揽住光的肩膀，朝艾默里克露出一个得意且挑衅的小恶魔般的笑容。艾默里克的眉头紧皱在一起，脸色很不好看，他的忍耐快到极限了，无论是心理上还是身体上。不可否认，这场博弈是他的傲慢和轻蔑导致自己落在下风，而阿尔菲诺这个自诩“天才”的少年躯体，终于在他面前露出成熟狡猾的狐狸尾巴。这个小恶魔搂着爱人，在他面前肆无忌惮地用嘴唇去触碰光丰满的额头和娇艳的脸蛋，斜睨着艾默里克，轻声笑道：“艾默里克阁下，您老了。”  
找回一点优势便自以为站稳脚步，果真是青涩的年轻人。艾默里克不怒反笑，扶住光的胯部狠狠撞了几下，刚刚还瘫软无力的光如同被拿捏住要害，瞬间从阿尔菲诺怀中直起身子绷紧了脊背，艾默里克的手掌从后面环过来，握住她丰盈的胸脯揉捏那两团软肉，手指抠着她胸前凸起的乳尖搓弄，激得本来哑了嗓子的光再次叫出甜美的声音，他轻而易举将局势逆转过来，将光的身体再次搂在怀中，嘴张口轻咬她充血挺立的猫魅族耳廓，用粘稠带着唾液的舌尖反复缠绕在光敏感的耳朵上。艾默里克将光的臀部抬高，更用力地顶撞光从未开发过的后穴，让她裸露的身体和沉浸在高潮中涨红的脸完全展现在方才还得意洋洋的阿尔菲诺眼前，他太熟悉光的敏感地带，稍加挑逗便让光的神智和思绪全部飘走，只有余力咿咿呀呀地娇声叫着：“不要了……艾默里克……太深了……”  
艾默里克轻蔑地瞥了一眼面色沉重的阿尔菲诺，手指深入光黏糊糊的口腔，捉住那条不听使唤乱动的小舌玩弄搅拌，让光的唾液从嘴角丝丝缕缕掉落在胸前。阿尔菲诺头一次直接完整地见到如此香艳而刺激的场面，光健美修长的身体一丝不挂地呈现在眼前，肌肤因为情欲和碰撞泛起诱人的嫩粉色，两团恰到好处的乳房被艾默里克顶撞得不断起伏，其上缀着的两点樱色乳尖突突地晃动在他眼前，仿佛是种无声的邀请。视觉尚且刺激至此，两人交合处发出的淫荡又激烈的水声更是刺激鼓膜，还没有过相关经验的少年此刻已是血气上涌，面色直红到耳朵尖，他感觉自己的下身就像装了一块坚硬滚烫的烙铁，难受得让他隐隐作痛。他喘着粗气走上前，拉起光的一只手伸向自己亟待释放的性器。  
“光……啊光……”阿尔菲诺用光娇小的手握住自己的性器上下套弄，舒服得倒吸一口凉气。被身后的性器顶得头晕目眩的光看到面前的小男孩涨红了脸，在自己手掌下露出可爱又羞耻的神色，心中一动，来不及多想，手下已顺从本能把阿尔菲诺的裤子解下来。  
“阿尔菲诺……我来帮你……”光俯下身子，将阿尔菲诺涨得紫红的分身纳入口中，用舌头轻轻舔舐表面的肌肤，亲吻吮吸着把性器整根吞没到根部。阿尔菲诺哪里尝过这样直达大脑的快感，脑中一片空白，双手紧张得不知道放在哪里，只得无力地扶住光的肩膀。身后的艾默里克喘着粗气，似乎是刻意报复一般故意加快顶撞的力度，光的身体登时被激烈的抽插撞得不停晃动，每当艾默里克撞进深处，光吞没阿尔菲诺分身就会更深几分，阿尔菲诺的性器被湿润温暖的口腔包裹收紧，没几下便缴械投降，双腿跟随艾默里克冲击的频率微微颤抖着，面色痛苦地扶住光的脑袋，在她喉咙深处发泄出来，而后又充满罪恶和内疚连忙扶起光的身子，生怕自己的精液呛到她。艾默里克的抽送也达到顶端，他深重地撞了几下，把温暖的液体尽数射在光的后穴深处。  
“光……”阿尔菲诺搂住光的上身，用衣袖为她擦去嘴角的白浊液体，第一次吻住这对朝思暮想的嘴唇。精液的腥味从光的口腔中传来，和光口腔里温暖甜美的味道混合在一起，满是说不清的奇妙感觉。他的身体和心灵从未如现在这样满足，幸福得几乎要令他落泪了。  
阿尔菲诺恋恋不舍地结束这个亲吻，尚未来得及回味，艾默里克的手掌从后面伸过来，扶住光的脑袋主动伸出舌头吻住光，用力的吮吸声和嘴唇摩擦声猛烈又色气，吻到动情处两人自然而然地相拥在一起，与阿尔菲诺软绵绵的亲吻形成及其鲜明的对比。  
“艾默里克……”用尽力气的光瘫在艾默里克怀抱里，与他十指相扣。她转过头，朝一旁呆愣的阿尔菲诺也缓缓伸出手。“阿尔菲诺……”握住两人温暖的手掌，光似乎总算安下心来，靠着艾默里克的胸膛沉沉睡去了。  
激情过后的三人陷入突如其来的沉默，之前火药味十足的两个男人此刻收拾起情绪，相顾无言。阿尔菲诺犹豫着开口道：“艾默里克阁下，我……我对光的喜爱并不亚于您。”  
“我知道。”艾默里克立刻回答。“我爱她。”  
两人分别握着光的左右手，一时无言又陷入沉默。  
“光该休息了。”艾默里克把光打横抱起来，轻轻抽回她握住两人的手，强作傲慢地斜视阿尔菲诺。“下次。下次你可以一起过来。但你休想和我争夺她，记住了，小朋友。”  
阿尔菲诺直接用行动表达不满——他迅速握住光的手背，深深烙下一吻，压低声音轻蔑地笑道：“现在看来，是我后来居上了呢，艾默里克阁下。”


End file.
